The Rulers
by Raven1230
Summary: Link and his friends, Thalia and Nyxia are transported to a strange world. They have many adventures, make new friends and enemies, and discover an ancient prophecy and a dark secret. Rated T because there will be some violence... And blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please no flames. Nyxia, Thalia and the plot are my own as are most of the places. I don't own Link or the Fourtrees.**

Link groaned and opened his eyes. Where was he? He saw treetops above his head, so he guessed he was in a forest. Nearby he heard someone else moan. He turned and saw a young girl, maybe a year younger than him, with waist length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a sandy brown dress with decorated hems, Greek style sandles, and a bracelet resembling two green vines twisted together on her wrist. She had a braid near her left cheek that had flowers woven into it and a flower headband behind her bangs. Next to her a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes sat up and rubbed her forehead. She was wearing a long, black shirt, dark blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a black leather belt with a dagger strapped to it. The younger girl sat up as well and looked around. "Where are we?", she said. Link sat up and his forehead throbbed. He winced and rubbed his forehead. He tried to remember what had happened. Last he remembered...

Link ran after the monster. The monster fled into a dark forest and he hesitated. He had the feeling he shouldn't go in there. Besides, it didn't really matter. All he was doing was going to Thalia and Nyxia's house. But he shook his head. The monster had attacked him. He dashed after the monster.

Link slashed the monster and sat on the ground to rest. He had pursed the monster for 10 minutes at top speed and he was thoroughly exhausted. He sat for 10 minutes, regaining his breath. Then he got up and began trying to find his way back. He followed the slash marks he had made on trees to prevent himself from getting lost. After a few minutes, he found he was in a clearing. Four large oak trees surrounded the clearing and in the far side there was a large rock with a level top rose. Moonlight was flooding into the clearing. He stood there, wondering how he got here. He didn't remember running through here. Suddenly, he thought he saw a flicker of movement. He turned and saw what looked like a black cat with purple eyes walk into the clearing. The cat took four steps into the clearing and faded, but not before looking straight at him. He stood there, completely confused. Then he shook himself and looked for a mark he had made on a tree. He found one and walked out of the clearing. But before he got far away, he looked back. The clearing rippled and faded. He looked forward and kept going, but he wondered what just happened.

Link finally made it out of the dark forest and began walking to Thalia and Nyxia's house. He was still perplexed by what happened in the forest. He walked toward Thalia and Nyxia's treehouse, lost in thought. Suddenly, he tripped and fell over. He rolled over and looked for what he had tripped on. Halfway buried in the ground was a silvery, roughly shaped gem. He pulled it out and stood up. It fit in the palm of his hand and it gave off a dim, silvery glow. He closed his hand around it and continued to the treehouse.

When he arrived at the treehouse, Thalia was waiting. Her green eyes searched him as he entered. "Link where were you? You said you'd be here two hours ago."

"I'm sorry Thalia. I kept getting attacked by a very determined monster. I finally got rid of him though." Link knew Thalia wasn't angry, she was just worried.

She sighed and looked relieved. "Oh OK. I was just worried."

He gave her a quick hug. "I know." They went inside and Thalia went to cook dinner. Nyxia was sitting in the main room on a cushioned chair. She watched him come in then said, "You're late."

Link smiled slightly. "Hello Nyxia." They both held their gaze, each trying not to smile. They couldn't keep straight faces for long, though, and they both laughed. "It's good to see you both", Link said as they laughed. They talked for awhile until dinner was ready. Then they went back to the main room and talked. During the conversation, Link brought out the jewel he had found. "Have you ever seen a gem like this?", he asked Thalia and Nyxia.

They both shook their heads. "Where did you find it?", Thalia asked.

"I was walking to your house and I tripped on it. It was like it just appeared in front of me."

"That's odd", Nyxia said. "I've never seen a gem like this before."

"Also I saw strange things when I was chasing the monster." He told them everything that had happened in the forest. "That is really strange", Nyxia said. "And you said the clearing just vanished when you looked back?" He nodded. Nyxia leaned back in her chair and sat quietly, thinking. They sat in silence for a moment until Thalia told Link about some baby rabbits she had found in the forest behind their tree. While she was, Link suddenly felt the gem get knocked out of his hand. It landed on the floor in the middle of the room. "What?" Nyxia jumped when the stone hit the floor. "Link, what did you throw the gem on the floor for?"

"I didn't do it", he protested. "Something knocked it out of my hand." Something hit the window and caused them to jump. The window blew open and moonlight flooded into the room. The stone grew brighter and brighter. "What's going on?", Thalia asked. The wind blew into the room and swirled around them. The stone had grown so bright they were blinded. Link shielded his face and tried to find Thalia and Nyxia. The wind was swirling very fast and the stone was still glowing. Suddenly the room flashed white and Link thought he heard a quiet chuckle, so quiet that he thought he hadn't heard it. Then everything went black.

A girl's voice broke into his thoughts. "Link? Link are you awake?" He sat up and the pain in his forehead had lessened.

"Yeah I'm awake." He saw that Thalia, the younger girl, was standing over him. She held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him up and a wave of nausea and pain hit him, causing him to almost fall over. Pain had flared on his ribs on his right side and his head was spinning. He wavered and Thalia steadied him. "Link what's wrong?", she asked.

"My ribs... And my head..." Link could barely stay standing. He collapsed onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Bye for now. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *is dragging Megaton Hammer* Yes! I finally broke through my writer's block!**

**Link: Yay! Now everyone can know what happens next! *Jumps up and down***

**Me: Since when were you this enthusiastic?**

**Link: ...**

**Me: Whatever. Just do the disclaimer while I put this hammer away.**

**Link: Raven does not own Legend of Zelda *mutters* though she probably wishes she did.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Link: Nothing!**

* * *

Link opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. He sat up, but pain flared in his ribs and he winced and laid back down. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was in a tent. A cold breeze blew through the flap of the tent, chilling him. He noticed that there was a heavier blanket then the one he had folded next to his makeshft bed and he unfolded it and wrapped it around him. When the wind blew the flap of the tent back, he could see that it was nighttime. He lay there for a few minutes until Thalia came into the tent holding a woden bowl. "Oh good. You're awake", she said. She came over and sat next to him before scooping up some of the contents of the bowl with a spoon. Then she held the spoon to his lips and he took it into his mouth. Thalia always fed him and Nyxia her special soup this way when they were hurt or sick. The soup always helped them heal. When she finished feeding him, he asked, "What happened after I fell unconscious?"

"I told Nyxia to stay with you and went to try to find a way out of the forest. I thought that in a forest like this, there'd be a village at the edge of the forest. However I couldn't find a way out. After wandering for maybe ten minutes, I saw a man walking a little ways away. I called to him and he came over. He asked if anything was wrong and I said that my friend was hurt. Then I led him back to you and Nyxia. He told Nyxia to help him carry you and he led us to his camp. Then he put you in the tent. He said your ribs were broken and that you shouldn't be moved to much", she told him. "We talked to him for awhile and asked him where we were. He just stared at us until I changed the subject."

"So you didn't find out where we are?", he asked.

She shook her head. He yawned and she said, "You should sleep. It's late. Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Thalia." She left and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Thalia came in and woke him up, then fed him some more soup. His ribs completely stopped hurting so he stood up and followed Thalia out of the tent. The sun had just risen and there was a fresh layer of dew on the ground. He saw that Nyxia and a man were sitting by a campfire and eating bowls of oatmeal. The man had brown hair that had grown down to his ears and green eyes. He was wearing a tan vest, blue jeans, and hiking boots. "Good morning", the man said when they came over. "I should introduce myself to you Link, since I haven't already. My name's Leif." The man extended his hand and Link shook it.

"Thank you for letting us stay here", Link said

"It's no problem", Leif said. "After all, you needed help. I couldn't just ignore you." Leif handed Link and Thalia bowls of oatmeal and they ate. After they finished, Thalia said, "Well I guess we'll be on our way. Thank you for everything Leif."

"Wait", Leif said. "Before you go, I want to give you something." Before anyone could protest he dug through the backpack on the ground next to him and pulled out three short slips of paper and a map. "Take these tickets and follow the directions on the map", he said.

"Why would we need these?", Link asked. "And why are you giving them to us?"

"They are just a gift", Leif said. "I want you to have them." Link didn't like the way he said that. "Well goodbye friends", said Leif. "May your trip be safe."

After a long day of traveling, they were all glad to stop and rest for the night. They had moved swiftly because Leif had said they needed to hurry. They were halfway there so they probably would be there by the sunset the next day. They unrolled the bedrolls that Leif had given them and went to sleep. Nyxia said that Leif had told them that it was perfectly safe to sleep out in the open. Link got into the bedroll and lay still, looking at the stars. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he saw something in the bushes. He looked closer and saw that it had a canine body. He jumped up and grabbed his sword. The creature took off, but he got a glimpse of what looked like a black wolf with purple eyes.

They set out the next morning and were nearing their destination by noon. "Wonder why Leif wanted us to go here?", Thalia wondered.

"Don't know", Link said. "But he seemed desperate to get us there." They walked for another hour and soon were approaching a long wall with a large, black iron gate. There were two guards on either side of the gate. They approached the gate and the guards stopped them. "Hello", one guard said cheerfully. "Are you here for tours?"

"Uh..." Nobody knew what to say.

"Great!", the guard said happily. "May I see you tickets please?"

Completely confused, they all handed the guard the tickets. The guard examined the tickets carefully then said, "Everything seems to be in order. Looks like you three will be getting the VIP tour." He gestured to the other guard who opened the gate, then ushered them through. "Thank you for choosing us and enjoy your three month stay at the Rulers tour sites", the guard said as the gate closed behind them.

"Wait what?!" They flipped around but the gate had already been locked.

"Three months?", Nyxia said. "We can't stay here for three months!"

"Oh look new tourists", said someone behind them. They turned and found a young woman with green eyes and blonde hair standing behind them. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with a ranger's hat and hiking boots. "You must be heading to the tour group as well."

"Um..." They were just getting more confused by the moment.

"Well I was just heading there myself! Come with me and we'll head there together." Then the woman started walking away and they, not really knowing what to do, followed. The woman led them to a gray building with a blue roof that had a group of about twenty people gathered in front of it. "Alright!", the woman said. "Welcome to Rulers tours! I am your guide for the whole three months that you will be staying here. Follow me and we'll head to the first tour site." The guide walked toward a blue bus parked nearby. The whole group followed, including Link, Nyxia, and Thalia. The group got on the bus and sat down and the bus pulled away from the curb. The guide announced that it would be a two hour trip to the first site. Link, Thalia, and Nyxia saw some people on the bus pull out books, others pulling out strange devices, and some just closing their eyes and sleeping. "Where do you think we're going?", Thalia whispered to Link.

He shrugged. "Don't know. But hopefully not somewhere dangerous."

They finally arrived at their destination. Everyone got off the bus and the guide began to speak. "We have arrived at the first site for tours. Each site feaures a group of Rulers that all control similar things. This site is Sky Rulers, anything having to do with the heavens above. You will be staying in cabins over there", the guide said, pointing to a bunch of wooden buildings behind her. "Each of you has a slip of paper telling you your cabin number. First tour is tomorrow at 1:00 PM." Then the guide walked away. The group dispersed, everyone talking and heading to their cabins. Nyxia reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "It says our cabin is cabin 6", she said. "Don't how this got in my pocket", she mumbled, shoving it back into her pocket. They searched for cabin 6 and when they found it, went inside. They saw three suitcases laying on the floor. Thalia went to one and opened it. "What in the world?", she said. Inside the suitcase was an outfit exactly like the one Thalia was wearing, a drawing pad, pencils and an eraser, and all of Thalia's healing herbs. "How did they get these?", she asked. Nyxia had opened a suitcase as well and found an outfit matching hers and all of her books. Link went to the last one and opened it, finding an outfit also matching his and one blue potion. "Don't know", he said.

"Well perhaps we should pick a room and settle in", said Nyxia. "But be on our guard for any signs of trouble." Eveyone picked a room and settled down. Thalia found food and a cookbook in the kitchen and decided to prepare dinner. After dinner they went to their rooms and went to bed. Link lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the odd events of the day. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

The next day they followed the group of people to where the tour would be. It turned out they went to the guide's station. The guide was waiting and led them to a staircase leading into the sky. "Today you'll see the palace of Niyol, ruler of wind", the guide said as she led them up the staircase. When they reached the top, they saw a large, marble palace surrounded by walls. The wind blew around them in many directions, some of the gusts cold, and some of them warm. The guide led them through a white iron gate into a courtyard. There were pathways leading around the courtyard and a large fountain was in the middle. In here soft, warm breezes blew through and there were gardens in which the flowers grew to large sizes. The guide led them around, telling them all about Niyol. They entered a large room with a glass ceiling and floor. Small whirlwinds were flying about, all at different speed and all different temperatures. "Hello!", somene said from behind them. They turned and saw a man coming in the door they had entered. He had long white hair and stormy gray eyes. He was wearing a white toga with light blue sandals and was carrying a white staff. "I see you all are touring my palace", he said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Niyol." He bowed and looked at them all. He swept his gaze over everyone in the group but looked at Link a fraction of a second longer. "Come with me!", he said. Then he began walking away. The whole group followed him and he led them to the main room. Then he called for servants, who brought in platters of food. The whole group was seated at a table and they spent an hour there. When they finally left, Niyol stood at th top of thestaircase to see them off. "Goodbye my friends", he said, waving. "I hope the rest of your stay is pleasent."

When they arrived back at their cabin, they went to their rooms and got into bed. Link thought the events of the day over, including the fact that Niyol seemed to have been watching him the entire time they were at the palace. But all the food made him sleepy and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well that author's note above was my probably failed attempt at humor because I think my story is lacking some, I don't know, color. I published the first chapter then BAM! I get writer's block. So I spent like three weeks trying to break through it then when I finally do, I have to write the whole chapter. I tried to make it extra long for you guys since there was quite a wait but it turned out to be only a page longer. I'd like to thank blossombranch for favoriting this story (****is favoriting even a word?) And I'd like to thank blossombranch and Voyager15 for following this story. You guys are amazing! Anyway a couple more things. First, I'd like to tell you a hilarious story. I walked out onto my deck at night like a couple weeks ago and I looked at the trees. I saw a pale blue light and I immediately thought, "Oh no! A poe! Run!" Then I ran inside and shut the door quickly. Then, once I calmed down, I thought, "Wait a moment. Poes are from LoZ, which is a video game." Then I looked back outside and it was a light from the neighbor's house, and it wasn't even blue. That experience was hilarious afterwards but at the time, it was a little embarrassing. I'll post any crazy experiences like this on any future chapters. Second thing I want to ask is please review and I'd appreciate it if you could tell me where and how I can improve my writing as I just started writing. I'd also apprecitate it if you could spread the word about this story. That, is completely optional though. Anyway guys thank you for reading. Bye my friends! P.S. sorry for the looong A/N**

**~Raven**


End file.
